Parâmetros
by Ann Martins
Summary: Tudo bem, era uma brincadeira. Sem graça, mais ainda sim uma brincadeira. Eles só queria... hm, se vingar da Gina, é claro. Vingança. Doce vingança. No entanto, nem tudo saiu como planejado.  Uma mentira.  Uma farsa.  Um sentimento.  A verdade.


**P**arâmetros

Por: _Ann Black_. ; beta: _Nina Black._

**P**arte **u**m.

(Lie, cake and control)

**Chapter 1.**

**Lie **

- Isso é totalmente... – ela bufou, olhando feio para ele e querendo tirar aos tapas aquele sorriso _presunçoso_ demais – ... inaceitável!

- Eu sei, Mione – ele disse, ignorando propositalmente quando ela resmungou _''Não, não sabe''_. – Mas... – ele tentou a melhor cara de desesperado - ... por favor?

- Não, Harry – disse, rígida – Você só deve ter enlouquecido de vez. – disse mais para si mesma, voltando a ler o livro.

- Mione, por Deus! – ela resmungou, pegando o livro da mão dela e o fechando com força. – São só dois meses – implorou, se ajoelhando. Hermione olhou rapidamente para os lados e agradeceu aos céus por não ter ninguém no Salão Comunal para ver aquela cena patética.

- Gina é minha melhor amiga! – tentou, indo contra todas as suas próprias vontades, afinal Harry era _mais_ seu do que _dela_. E, com certeza, _ela era mais de Harry do que de Gina_. Mais amigos, digamos. E talvez aquele artigo de que Gina era sua melhor amiga ainda fosse para lá de falso. Ela não o considerara mais assim depois de tudo.

- Mas _você_ é minha _única_ melhor amiga – o Potter pegou as mãos dela entre as suas. Era ridículo o que estava tentando fazer, ele sabia, mas Gina com certeza pedira aquilo. Além do mais estava deveras machucado com a ruiva para pensar em _qualquer_ lei de ética. – Somos amigos há muito mais tempo. Já passamos muitas coisas juntos – ela revirou os olhos, sabendo em que ponto ele queria chegar. – Você sabe que eu faria _qualquer coisa_ por você.

Os olhos verdes confirmaram o que ele falava. Harry nunca mentia. Não para ela.

- Então faça isso por mim? – implorou, apertando suas mãos. Então, o jovem moreno sabia que tinha conseguido pelos olhos castanhos que indicavam _total_ rendição. Hermione também sabia que, por mais que tentasse – _oh, céus, ela sabia o quanto tentava_ – fugir daquele imã preso a ela e Harry, ela não conseguia. E, céus, ela não era tão insensível ou racional como _todos_ diziam. Ela vira como Harry Potter ficara quando Gina Weasley o traíra com Lino Jordan. E era justamente por isso que aceitara provocar sua amiga-não-mais-tão-amiga, por estar com tanta raiva dela por trair seu melhor amigo. Não era justo. Harry _não_ merecia.

Hermione sorriu fraco, suspirando.

- Eu faço – disse e recebeu um beijo na bochecha e um abraço apertado como 'obrigado'.

Que sejam _namorados de mentira_, então.

**Chapter 2.**

**Cake **

- E o primeiro pedaço de bolo vai para... – Rony começou a bater na mesa, imitando o rufar de tambores. Hermione ainda estava vermelha e surpresa pela festa que tinha recebido ao chegar de uma exaustiva ronda. O Salão Comunal estava lotado e todo decorado com balões e tinha uma mesa com um enorme bolo de chocolate e mais algumas guloseimas que _ela sabia_ que Harry tinha furtado de algum lugar.

Olhou ao redor e viu olhares ansiosos enquanto segurava uma fatia dentro de um prato. Seus olhos imediatamente acharam um par de olhos verdes brilhantes e antes que pudesse fazer algo, ou até se mover, um sorriso grande estampou no seu rosto. Harry estava encostado em uma parede ao fundo, com as mãos no bolso e outro sorriso. Fora ele quem preparara isso a ela. Não tinha dúvidas.

- Ninguém sabe que é para o Harry, não é, pessoal? – todos começaram a rir e a fazer comentários sobre o mais novo casalzinho. Hermione riu, encolhendo os ombros e ergueu o prato para ele.

- Harry.

Mesmo que estivesse encenado – bem, que namorada apaixonada não daria seu primeiro pedaço de bolo ao namorado? – a quem, ela se perguntou, daria? Tudo bem, tinha o Rony. No entanto, dar o primeiro pedaço ao Rony sendo que Harry era seu suposto namorado há uma semana não parecia justo. Em toda sua vida, sempre dera o primeiro pedaço aos pais, no entanto eles não estava ali. Foi aí que a Hermione se deu conta da grandeza do espaço em que o moreno conquistara em seu coração.

Ele atravessou os alunos e se pôs do lado dela, dando-lhe um doce beijo na bochecha e pegando o prato.

Foi aí que o inferno aconteceu.

- BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! – todos começaram a gritar loucamente. Hermione permaneceu estática. Oh, não. Não mesmo. Isso não estava no acordo. Isso não tinha incluso na parte _''eu faço qualquer coisa por você''_. Deus, ela sabia que não estava.

- BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! – Hermione balançou negativamente a cabeça, tentando sorrir, enquanto seu coração martelava contra o peito. Olhou de soslaio Harry e o colocar o prato com bolo na mesa e sorrir maroto como se aquela idéia _não_ fosse tão... _inaceitável_.

- BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! – Harry virou para ela, sorrindo e se aproximando. Seu coração falhou uma, duas, três batidas quando ele a envolveu para a cintura ignorando a força discreta que ela fazia para sair.

- Namorados se beijam, não é? – ele sussurrou no pé do ouvido, trazendo-a para mais perto. Hermione gemeu, fechando os olhos. Não por estar tão eletrizada porque estava perto demais do Harry – bem, talvez sim. Algumas coisas _começaram_ a acontecer quando ele chegava mais perto do que o aceitável em uma semanas de 'namoro' – mas por sentir que Harry estava prestes a obedecer o que eles pediam.

- Harry... – sussurrou, baixinho. Tinha a consciência de que Gina deveria estar em algum canto do Salão olhando aquela cena. Tinha certeza de que a feriria com aquilo. E por mais que ela já tivesse sido sua melhor amiga, lembrar do que ela fez com seu Harry a enfurecia. Era só lembrar dele chorando no seu ombros. E beijar Harry Potter lhe pareceu _bem_ vingativo.

_Atuando_. Ela estava apenas e somente **atuando**.

Mas todo e qualquer raciocínio lógico sumiu de sua mente quando uma das mãos grandes e quentes de Harry subiram e aninharam-se em seus cabelos. Quando um dos braços enlaçaram possessivamente sua cintura. Quando os lábios dele pousaram suavemente nos seus. Quando o cheiro particularmente irresistível dele atingiu sua terminação nervosa fazendo-a pifar. Quando um suspiro saiu entre seus lábios, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, devagar.

Ela nem se deu conta de que o grito no Salão triplicou o número de decibéis e que era muito provável que a professora Minerva aparecesse e acabasse com a festinha. Apenas _precisava_ – Céus, ela _realmente precisava – ter mais de Harry_. Suas mãos estavam puxando-o com um certo desespero a gola da camisa vermelha que ele usava. Em algum lugar, alguém tinha desligado o botão da gravidade e ela quase sentia seu corpo levitar.

E ambos só puderam realmente terminar quando pigarros exagerados começaram a ser ouvidos em algum lugar bem distante de suas consciências. Ela suspirou novamente quando ele finalizou, lhe dando um pequeno – e consolador – selinho. Por mais que seu rosto estivesse quente e quisesse realmente não ver Harry agora, seus olhos a desobedeceram e ergueram-se para encontrar os dele.

Verdes brilhantes – _ainda mais_ – e surpresos. Confusos, talvez. E ela entendeu que estava iguais aos dela.

Tirou a mão da camisa dele e se obrigou a não sair correndo dali.

**Chapter 3**

**Control **

- Dois sonserinos, um casal de corvinal e – ele sorriu, levantando outro dedo – veja só, mais um grifinório.

- Rony, não é? – perguntou, rindo enquanto dobrava com ele o corredor.

- Eu não daria detenção ao Ron.

- Eu daria.

- Você é insensível – ela lhe fuzilou com o olhar – Brincadeira.

- Tão engraçado, Potter – murmurou, amarga, revirando os olhos.

Ele riu, chegando mais perto, apenas para abraçá-la de lado. Ela tentou sair, mas, evidentemente, a força óbvia dele a prendeu. Riu.

- Falando em engraçado, Granger – sussurrou perto do ouvido dela e fingiu não ter visto o arrepio. Ele _adorava_ fazer aquilo – Eu não achei particularmente engraçado o que vi pela tarde.

Ela virou o rosto para ele, com o cenho franzido.

- Draco Malfoy. – sussurrou, entre dentes. Right, hm, ele estava com ciúmes dela. Estava mesmo. Muito ciúmes. E o olhar dela, mais cedo, naquela tarde o impediu de socar a cara da doninha irritante. Afinal, o que ele queria com sua 'namorada'? E que se danasse aquela parte da sua consciência que dizia que eles não eram namorados e tudo aquilo – quero dizer, aquele acordo – fazia parte do acabar-com-a-Gina. Para toda Hogwarts, Hermione era de Harry – e para o próprio também.

- Ah, ele – a morena disse, tirando uma mecha cacheada de seus olhos para que visse melhor aquele negócio estranho no olhar do amigo. Raiva? _Não_. Preocupação? _Também não._ Ela sabia o nome. _Ciúmes_. E ela quase, quase mesmo, sentiu uma pontada de alegria estranha dentro de si. – Só veio me perguntar algumas coisas.

As mãos quentes do moreno que antes estavam em sua cintura, enlaçando-a carinhosamente, desceram pelo braço e atrelou-se em sua mão. Possessivamente.

- Posso saber que coisas são essas? – perguntou, insinuante. Mas antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta bem escarninha, os braços dele se moveram novamente e agora ela se via presa entre a parede de um dos corredores do castelo e Harry.

_Céus._

Ela se perguntava todos os dias, ou até horas – geralmente quando Harry estava próximo demais, ou quando lhe tocava demais, ou até quando fazia brincadeiras deveras inadequadas, como sussurrar no seu ouvido até vê-la arrepiar-se, ou esconder o rosto em seus cabelos e respirar ali, beijos no pescoço, orelha, maximilar... – em como, Deus, como e porque fora cair naquela lábia do Potter. Porque, sempre, sempre sentia algo... estranho com aquela proximidade. Algo que definitivamente não _podia ser bom._

No entanto, ela pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior, era muito injusto sofrer – se é que possa chamar isso de sofrimento – sozinha. Egoísmo. E ela não podia ser egoísta.

Ficou na ponta dos pés, suas mãos subindo por seu peito, alisando a camisa branca e a gravata vermelha e amarelo. Seu lábios tocaram bem de leve o maximilar, subindo devagar até o ouvido. Harry ofegou.

Meu Deus, ela tinha que achar a Hermione Jane Granger de antes. _Urgente_.

- Não... – ela beijou a orelha dele antes de mordiscá-la – lhe... interessa... Potter.

Não conteve uma risada alta e desdenhosa quando conseguiu sair da 'prisão' rápido demais ao ver a expressão dele.

Aquilo estava perdendo o controle. Ela sabia.

Mas, sinceramente, não queria achá-lo tão cedo.

**_ fim da parte um_**

n.b.: OMG, EU QUERO UM HARRY AGORA, MAN! Que hooot Q. eu quero perder o controle com ele também 66)' sexy, o Harry É MUITO SEXY, CARA. Hiperventilandoaqui *se abana* Ananda, sua sexy, você sabe que eu aaaaamo suas fics, assim, de paixão e rim (?). ADOOOOOOORO *-*

comentem aí, moçada, que vem mais rápido \o/

umbeijonabunda :*

Nina B.

n.a: OOOOI *-* eu to fazendo mais uma fic sem noção, man. Nem sei qual vai ser o final, but... não vai ser muito grandona, no máximo quatro partes. Gostaram do Harry? pois é, é impossível não hiperventilar com ele #tenso. Eu amo *-* Hermione safadeeenha, ein? Mas ele tem poder sobre ele #tenso+2 vamos ver como esse casal sexye demais da conta (?) vai ficar, hm?

Comentem?

xOxO

Ann Black.


End file.
